Simplify the following expression: ${-2-5(3a+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 {-5(}\gray{3a+6}{)} $ $ -2 {-15a-30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -15a {-2 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -15a {-32}$ The simplified expression is $-15a-32$